Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)/Specialty Buildings
Specialty Buildings are a feature in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that return from Bloons Tower Defense 5.They provide various buffs to specific towers, can be leveled up, and cost Monkey Money. However, unlike in BTD5, multiple specialty buildings can be active at a time. This is because specialty buildings are now contained in Specialty Complexes, which can hold multiple specialty buildings. Also, specialty buildings can now be leveled up to level 5, as opposed to Bloons TD 5's maximum of level 4. Primary Complex * Costs $500 Monkey Money * Can hold up to 10 Primary specialty buildings Dart Training Facility (Dart Monkey) $500 # Price is decreased by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # 1 free dart monkey is given every 10 rounds. # Darts explode when they reach the pierce cap. # Darts explode when they hit a bloon, regardless of pierce. End of pierce explosions are 2x bigger and deal 3 layers of damage. (Boomerang Monkey price +5%) Indoor Skydiving Center (Glider Pilot) $500 # Price is decreased by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Flight speed is increased by 25%. # Flight time is doubled, and Jetpack moves 50% faster. # When upgraded to tier 3, the Glider Pilot fires twice as many projectiles. (Spike-O-Pult price +5%) Castle of Spikes (Spike-O-Pult) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Projectile speed and pierce are increased by 50%. # Spiked balls deal x3 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons. # Spiked balls deal +1 damage to all bloons, and x2 damage to Fortified Bloons. (Glider Pilot price +5%) Tack Research Center (Tack Shooter) $500 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Tacks and blades have 50% longer lifespan. # All attacks have 50% more pierce. # Blade Maelstrom has +2 tendrils (total of 4), and Super Maelstrom has +4 tendrils (total of 8). (Spike Factory price +5%) Boomerang Dojo (Boomerang Monkey) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Boomerangs fly a second circuit if they have not reached the pierce cap (Glaive Ricochet bounces back and out again, Kylie Boomerang flies out and back again). # Throws two boomerangs at once. # Boomerangs fly infinite circuits until they hit the pierce cap. (Dart Monkey price +5%) Pirate Cove (Monkey Buccaneer) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Base tower can detect Camo bloons, and Crows Nest gives camo detection to towers in range. # Darts and grapes are set on fire, allowing them to pop Lead bloons. All attacks also deal +1 damage. # Aircraft Carriers are transformed into Helicarriers, which deploy 3 mini 2/0/1 Heli Pilot's instead of 'Monkey Ace's. Carrier Flagships deploy 5 mini 3/0/2 '''Heli Pilot's instead of 'Monkey Ace's. (Lumberjack Monkey price +5%) Military Barracks * Costs $750 Monkey Money * Can hold up to 6 specialty buildings Heli Hangar (Heli Pilot) $1,000 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Footprint of the Heli Pad is reduced by 35%, and Heli Pilots no longer have collision. # Pursuit mode increases flight speed by 50%. # Downdraft blows all bloons back further, and MOAB Shove pushes MOAB-class bloons back further. Sub Construction Yard (Monkey Sub) $600 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Projectile speed is increased by 25%. # Ballistic Missiles deal +1 damage to all bloon types. # Bloontonium Reactor removes fortification from Lead and Ceramic bloons, and Energizer removes fortification from MOABs, BFBs, and DDTs. # Advanced Intel gives the sub infinite range, while ignoring Line of Sight. (Heli Pilot price +5%) Magical Dimension * Costs $750 Monkey Money * Can hold up to 6 specialty buildings Ice Fortress (Ice Monkey) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Freeze length is increased by 10%. # Removes camo from frozen bloons. # Can pop white and zebra bloons, slows down MOAB-class bloons by 50% instead of freezing. # Pierce is now infinite. (Wizard Monkey price +5%) Mage Spire (Wizard Monkey) $1,000 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Range is increased by 10%. # Both Phoenix abilities last 33% longer. # Automatically gains camo detection and a 20% larger range. Monkey Sense gives all nearby towers camo detection. # All attacks can pop purple bloons. (Ice Monkey price +5%) Alchemic Laboratory (Alchemist Monkey) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Pierce is increased by 10%. # Lead to Gold and Rubber to Gold give twice as much cash. # Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew have the attack limit removed, functioning on a time basis similar to that of '''Bloons TD 6's version pre-v6.0. # Potions deal double damage on impact and per second, and potions send out fragments of glass (identical to Frag Bombs, except glass fragments deal 3 damage and x3 damage to MOAB-class bloons). (Druid Monkey price +5%) Druidic Shrine (Druid Monkey) $750 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Range is increased by 10%. # Throws 6 thorns, and Thorn Swarm increases projectile count to 10. # Three tiny tornadoes spawn with each regular tornado (applies to Superstorms as well). These tiny tornadoes function identically to the main tornadoes, but with a smaller hitbox. # Heart of Vengeance automatically gives 220% attack speed, losing lives can increase it by up to 400%. (Alchemist Monkey price +5%) The Pipehouse (Plumber Monkey) $1,000 # Price is reduced by 5%. # Attack speed is increased by 10%. # Throws two Green Shells or Red Shells at a time. # The Super Star screenclear's damage increases at the same rate as bloon health. # All attacks deals +50% damage, and Ground Pound has no cooldown. (Pokébloon Trainer price +5%) Support Center * Costs $500 Monkey Money * Can hold up to 5 specialty buildings Trivia * The tier 5 Pirate Cove is a reference to Marvel Comics' Helicarriers. * The Pipehouse is a reference to Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars. Category:Specialty Buildings